wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Continent
A continent is the largest geographical subdivision of a world or what the casual viewer may see as a world. Continents, which can be parts of supercontinents and which in turn can be made up of subcontinents themselves, are broken down into regions or zones. Note The following information is what they are called presently. Supercontinents are usually just called continents in WoW. Subcontinents are those sections which: 1.) Are no longer called continents. 2.) Were never called continents, but were on Maps as sections of continents. Azeroth's geography The earliest information about landmasses we have is brief. We know there was a huge war between the Titans and the Old Gods which "ripped Azeroth into new shapes". At the time of the War of the Ancients 10,000 years ago, Azeroth had one huge continent called Kalimdor. The Sundering broke apart this one landmass into various continents and islands. Currently, the ancient landmass of Kalimdor would be called a supercontinent since all the land was once a part of it. The number of continents has grown and shrunk as time has gone by. This is due to the discovery of new lands, the importance of those lands, and maybe politics. Currently on the world of Azeroth, there are three main continents in the game: the supercontinent of the Eastern Kingdoms (formed of three major continents) in the east, the supercontinent of Kalimdor (formed of two major continents) in the west (including the island World Tree of Teldrassil and the Azuremyst Isles), and the continent of Northrend in the north. These continents are bordered by the Great Sea and are all found on one side of Azeroth. Currently, there are no lands known on the opposite side of Azeroth. Azeroth's continents *Eastern Kingdoms (formerly called Azeroth) **Azeroth **Khaz Modan **Lordaeron *Kalimdor **Kalimdor **Teldrassil *Northrend Azeroth's subcontinents *Quel'Thalas (part of Lordaeron) *Northern Kalimdor (part of Kalimdor) *Central Kalimdor (part of Kalimdor) *Southern Kalimdor (part of Kalimdor) Other important land masses *Pandaria (Island) *Sunken Kalimdor (part of former Kalimdor supercontinent) Miscellaneous land masses *unnamed island Rhonin saw an ominous island big enough to hold a fort or an estate only. On the trip to Kalimdor, Krasus and Rhonin stop on this island to rest. They discover some kind of ghouls amongst the ruins and are attacked. After a small fight, they escape from the island. Rhonin asks Krasus what they could have been, but he only knows that it is older and eviler than anything the Scourge ever created. Krasus states that after their mission is over, he will return to end the abominations. Following their flight path to Kalimidor, this island would be somewhere north of the Maelstrom. *Shamrock Reef *Bunny Island :See Also *South Seas (contains many Islands) Travelling the continents *Flight paths Outland's continents Outland does not have continents in the traditional view. Outland is itself a single continent that represents the remnants of what were Draenor. Draenor may have had more than one continent before it was shattered, but these land masses have names lost to the mists of history. The Elemental Plane's continents The Elemental Plane has one continent: Deephome. The Emerald Dream's continents The Emerald Dream and Azeroth "are quasi-duplicates of each other". See also *Eastern Kingdoms *Kalimdor *Northrend Category:Azeroth Category:Gameplay Category:Geography Category:Outland Category:World of Warcraft geography